


Storm

by writefriend99



Category: Alita: Battle Angel (2019)
Genre: Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writefriend99/pseuds/writefriend99
Summary: Alita can’t sleep as a thunderstorm rolls over Iron City.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the second-person canon.

The first sign of the storm arrives with the patter of raindrops on your roof. You stir, restless. The covers are messy on her side of the bed, and you see an indent in the mattress where she was lying before. The curtain is pulled back from the window in front of you, and dappled moonlight accentuates her soft face face. Alita stands, staring up in to space. Staring at the moon. The ethereal light brings the silver of her body to life. The scene in front of you is still, with the rain providing a soothing rhythm for her reverie. Angelic.

You rise from the bed, quietly so as to not disturb her. You ignore the chill in the air as you make your way to her. In a few seconds you’re there behind her, and with a gentle motion you wrap your arms around her. She’s a perfect height for a hug like this, and she leans in to you as you both look over at the cloud-wreathed moon. Her body is warm against your bare chest; staving off the chill of the room. Without changing her focus, Alita’s soft voice breaks through the tapping of the raindrops.

“Hey.”

You smile as the affection rises deep in you. You’ve always loved her voice.

“Couldn’t sleep?” You ask.

“Just one of those nights.” She sighs, wistful. “I wish I could remember more of who I was before.” She nods at the moon; rapidly being covered up by the approaching storm front. “I wonder what’s up there now.”

You look up with her. There are stories about what was on the moon, before the Fall. She’s probably heard them though. So, you shrug slightly as the rain grows heavier. A crash of thunder breaks through the sky and you feel her jump slightly. You hug her a little tighter. Suddenly she giggles and worms her way out of your arms, grabbing your hand as she leads you to the balcony of the apartment.

“Hey let’s try something! I saw it in a movie once.”

She unlatches the door and you understand what she wants. The rain is now a downpour and your balcony is only half-covered. Still, you let her lead you out in to the rain and thunder. You’d follow her anywhere. She twirls in the rain, body glistening and gleaming. You’re immediately drenched but you see her happiness and it doesn’t matter. A bolt of lighting rends the sky and she laughs with delight. You laugh with her, and she takes your other hand in hers. Her hair is plastered to her face and water drips from the both of your bodies. She’s never looked more beautiful. You stare in to her eyes, and you barely have time to notice the lip quiver before she kisses you. Hard, passionate. Warm. Cold. Another bolt of lighting crashes around you, but you feel no fear. Your spirit soars. You are a pillar against the storm around, and as she pulls you deeper in to the kiss you find that the world around you fades. The only thing that matters is her.

It takes a warm shower for you, and some plasma generation from her, but eventually you both find yourselves back in your bed. The storm has broken now, leaving only the soft patter of raindrops as you snuggle together under your sheets. Her arm is draped across your chest, and you can sense the faint smell of her hair as you feel her drift off beside you. The night is punctuated by her slow, steady breaths, and the rhythm of the rain on your roof. And as you too drift off, the last though that crosses your mind is the warmth you feel in your chest, and the happiness which spreads through your entire body.


End file.
